


Medical Issue

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pre-Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Young Remus Lupin comes out. That he's a werewolf. Sirius Black is...unexpected, as usual.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Medical Issue

Remus Lupin took a deep, shuddering breath. He was going to tell his best friend something that he hadn't ever willingly told anyone else before. And it terrified him to the very core. He thought for a second he was going to be sick. But no, he had to do this. 

"I...I have a medical issue," he said slowly. 

Sirius Black gasped, eyes wide. "Vanishing sickness?!"

"What?" Was that even a real thing? He was still learning all these wizard diseases and things. "No! I'm safe, all right?"

"Black cat flu?"

"...what."

"Is it something you get from a billywig?" Sirius pressed on. 

"...I'm a werewolf, Sirius."

"Oh my god--"

Remus winced; he was expecting a worse reaction, but he supposed he just had to wait--

"--do you have syphilis?!"

Remus gave him a look then. He was still scared, yeah, but he was so ridiculous that he almost smiled. "I literally just said I'm a werewolf, you prat."

"I mean, it could be more than one thing." Sirius shrugged. "And I already knew that other thing, dude."

...oh. Wow. Okay then. 


End file.
